Angry Itachi
by Lori5555
Summary: Itachi returns from an exhausting mission and falls asleep. See what happens when he wakes up. DeidaraxItachi, Lemon.


Hello everybody! I'm really sorry, I didn't post anything in the last time but I was busy with the story I'm currently writing, which has nothing to do with fanfictions. Anyway, right now I have vacation and I will probably post something again(like today). I think I won't continue Mello(And I'm REALLY sorry because I know this feeling when somebody doesn't end a story. I just like it better to write a nice story with own characters and blah blah) Enough with the babbling, now on for this pretty little oneshot, I wrote some time ago. I wrote it in German and translated it today. I decided to publish it, since I really had fun, writing this. Have fun! ^^

Pairing: DeidaraxItachi

Summary: Itachi returns from an exhausting mission and falls asleep. See what happens when he wakes up

Warnings: Lemon, slight bondage

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, only the situation I put them in.

Author's Note: I really hope, my English improved since I last posted something(I can't really judge this but I'm optimistic :D)Okay and now enjoy!

 **Itachis POV**

"*sigh*...That was hard," Kisame said, tired. "Yes. I'm glad to be back." I responded.

Kisame and I returned from an exhausting mission and had to treat our wounds, we got in the fight. Luckily, they weren't serious, just a few scratches and cuts.

We entered the hiding and sat down to take a short rest. "Itachi?" Kisame said for getting my attention because I was lost in thoughts. "Yes, Kisame. What is it?"

"I go now. I will be back in about two !" Kisame said. I was about to ask him, where he was going but he had already left.

I wandered through the building and noticed that Deidara, Sasori and me were the only ones in the hiding. The otheres seemed to be on missions. Sasori was in the kitchen and cut several vegetables, obviously for cooking(what really surprised me). He surely was doing this for his beloved Deidara. Said man was in his and Sasori's room. I went to my room and took a book. I chose to have a rest after the tiring fight, I had a few minutes ago. I didn't even treat my wounds but they weren't bleeding anymore, so I just let them be.

I laid down on my bed and suddenly heard somebody walking past my room. Deidara. He briefly looked at me, winking. I ignored him completely and continued reading. After a while, I heard him going on.

I get to read some pages, but by the time, I got really tired. I had gotten too little sleep the last days, because of the many missions I had. I was really glad that it was over for now.

I felt my eyelids getting heavier until sleep overtook me.

As I woke up, I wanted to stand up and realised that it was not possible. I slowly opened my eyes to see why, but I couldn't see anything. Totally confused, I noticed that my hands and legs were tied to the bed and my headband was used as a blindfold. Furthermore, I felt cool air on my body. I was naked!(Exept my coat that was open, though.) What the heck happened?! "Oh, apparently you finally woke up, Itachi. I was just about to wake you, hn," said...Deidara!

"Deidara! Let me go, right now, you idiot!" I called out. "Hoho, calm down. If you try anything naughty, I will let the clay on your hands and feet explode, understand? I do not think you would like that, hn." WHAT? Who was doing naughty things here? I tried to free myself with all my strengh but the ropes were so tight that my blood was almost constricted. My arms were bound apart, so that I couldn't do any hand signs. The blindfold was probably for keeping me from using my Mangekyô Sharingan and my legs were spread widely and angled, what I didn't like at all.

"How about, if we had a little fun together?" Deidara asked seductively. Suddenly, I felt him sitting down before my legs on my stomach. Then I felt his palms on my chest and his hot breath on my neck. I shuddered. Actually, I had nothing against Deidara and not even what he was doing, but I hated being bottom and I hated it even more, if I wasn't able to move!

Deidara started kissing my neck and soon began to suck. No! I was the one, giving hickeys. "No, Deidara! Stop it!" I shouted. He ignored me and used the mouths in his palms to lick and kiss my tensed body. "Hnn...DEIDARA!" I screamed. I didn't care for the volume, I just wanted him to stop. He did stop and leaned down to my ear and I felt his breath again, tickling my earlobe. "Why? You do like it, don't you? Admit it,"

"No! Not at all." I responded. I open my eyes a bit and realised that I was able to look through a gap under the blindfold. Deidara couldn't see my eyes, though, even if he looked at me. That's why, it was not possible for me to use the Mangekyô Sharingan. But for what reason should I use it anyway? Afterwards I was still tied up.

Deidara smiled against my ear and nibbled briefly at it. All of a sudden he stood up and I sighed of relief at the lost weight. "Tsk tsk tsk, Itachi. Your body is telling me otherwise, hn..." Deidara said, as he slowly nibbled at my groin, making me shiver. I looked at him and saw that he was blushing and his eyes were wide. I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip, trying to suppress a moan, because I didn't want to give him that favor. Deidaras mouths went lower and lower until they arrived at my semi-erect member. "Hnn...Stop it, Deidara!" I tried once again but instead of stopping, he moved his right hand to my mouth and kissed me. After a while I kissed back and Deidara pushed his tongue past my lips. A fight for dominance started which I won but I rather wanted to kiss Deidara's real mouth not the one on his hand which had a bad taste. Probably because of the clay. I broke the kiss and said: "Deidara. I want your real mouth."

The blond let go of my now fully erect member and leaned above me. He supported himself on his arms left and right from me and I could feel the warmth of his breath once again, but not his lips. Why didn't he kiss me finally? I stretched my head up, as much as I could to reach Deidara's lips but the more I leaned up, the more he withdrew. "Come on. Kiss me, Deidara...please!" Desperately, I stretched my head even more but Deidara was unreachable. This damn idiot! That he even dared to play with me like this. He would definetly regret this later! "Open your mouth, precious." Deidara demanded. Usually I didn't let anybody tell me what to do but I wanted to kiss him right now. So I obeyed and opened my mouth and immidiately felt his tongue inside. Warm and soft. Our lips locked together and our tongues fighted. This mouth tasted much better: Like Deidara and not like this disgusting clay. Also, it had much more depth, so that there was more to explore. I sucked in Deidara's tongue and bit it until I tasted blood. He made a small noise because of the pain and I smirked. He deserved that.

The blond broke the kiss and I looked under the blindfold again to see Deidara undress completely. I was glad because I didn't like that he was dressed, while I lay exposed before him.

How the hell did he manage to put off my shirt, when he didn't even put off my coat? Did he...yes he did. As I looked throught the room, I saw it laying on the floor. It was tattered and a Kunai lay next to it. Great! He had to replace this!

Deidara came back to me and kissed me again. I closed my eyes and he broke the kiss again. He kneeled between my still spread legs and took both our erections in one hand, rubbing them together. I bit my lower lip again and still held back from moaning but it was getting more difficult. I looked at the blond and he was flushed as hell. I saw his right eye and spotted almost no iris because his pupil was so widened. It seemed like he was high. Did he took something? I hoped not.

He grinned from ear to ear and said: "How 'bout we begin with the exciting part, now?" My eyes widened in shock. I couldn't let him do this! The blond took three fingers in his mouth and licked them. He took them out again, when they were wet enough and his hand moved down to my small opening. He slowly stroked it and then pushed the first finger in. I flinched and was in anger that I was so damn helpless! I pulled and struggled against the ropes, put they didn't loose. The struggling made it even worse.

I slowly lost the feeling in my hands. "Itachi! Stop struggling. Relax yourself, hn." Deidara chuckled. He then added a second finger and pushed them in and out, but slowly. As he added the last finger, he began spreading them, stretching me widely to the point of slight pain. I hissed and began breathing faster, but it was no moaning yet but I was so close.

After a few moments he took his fingers out again and positioned his hard member at my hole, lightly pushing against it. It made me crazy and angrier at the same time. I didn't want it, damn! Not this way. I tried to crash the blond between my legs but he simply laid his hands on my knees and pushed them painfully wide apart. I never thought he was as strong.

Eventually, I stopped fighting Deidara and let him do even if I wouldn't do that usually. The long-haired seemed to notice that I gave up because he smiled. Then he thrusted forward and entered me slowly. "Uhh...am I really the first one, doing this? Such an honor, hn. Did you keep yourself a virgin for me? How sweet!"

"Shut up, Deidara! You'll definetly be the last one." I shouted. I could have screamed at him for the whole time but I suddenly felt him grabbing my hips, shoving himself even deeper into me. "Haa. Well, my dear Uchiha. Or should I rather say 'silly Uchiha'?"

He leaned down to my ear and then continued: "I'm completely inside you and now I will give you what you always gave me, hn! And by the way, you don't have to suppress your moan. I think Sasori is allowed to know which little game we are playing. And in particular who the winner is."

He briefly licked my earlobe before he leaned back and began moving. He pulled out his member, to slam it back in. At first slowly but he got quickly faster, giving all to bring me to moaning. "Hmm. So tight, hng! C'mon, Itachi," Deidara moaned who didn't stop thrusting deep into my hole. One thrust deeper and faster as the other. I pinched my eyes closed and clenched my jaw. It was unbearable.

All of a sudden, the blond lifted me by the hips to thrust from an other angle. "Hnng, Itachi. Show me your sweet voice." The blond said before pulling out once again, to slam back in with all his strengh. Right into my prostate. "Aaaahh...damn it!" I moaned and now that I once started with Deidara hitting that spot over and over again, I couldn't stop.

"Finally..."

"Aaah...hah...keep your dammhhmned mouth shut!" I cried. It felt better with every thrust and my anger towards Deidara was literally 'fucked away'. It was impossible to think straight anymore. I threw my head back and was getting louder with each thrust.

Then, I suddenly felt my climax approach. The blond took my neglected member in his hand and massaged it, while leaning down and kissing me passionately. I couldn't kiss back long, though, and broke the kiss. "Aaaah, Deidaraaah!" I moaned loudly and came in his hand.

After a few more, powerful thrusts, Deidara came, too and filled me with his hot liquid. He collapsed onto my chest and licked away the sweat, absently. We breathed hard.

"Untie me, please," I said, totally exhausted. The blood in my hands and feet was entirely constricted and I couldn't even move them anymore. Slowly, Deidara moved and slid out of me, making me shiver again. He stood up and went to the ties, removed the clay and threw it out of the window. He then untied the ropes. "Oh, no...I'm so sorry, Itachi." I brushed away the blindfold with my wrist. Then I looked at my wrists and ankles and saw that they had big, red marks. After a while, they began to tingle and I got the feeling back but they really hurt because of the ropes that had cut into my flesh. The blond returned to me, lifted my face with a hand on my jaw and kissed me. I hesitated briefly, but kissed back.

Then I broke the kiss, stood up, put off my coat and went to take a shower.

Right when I started the water, Deidara came into the shower and hugged me from behind. Why did he always have to be so clingy? The blond poured some shower gel in his palm and massaged it into my back. Somehow I liked this feeling and relaxed. I just wanted to untie my hair, but Deidara stopped me. "No, Itachi. I'll do it. Just enjoy, you more than deserve it." As he finished washing my body, he untied my hair and spreaded the shampoo in it, massaging my scalp, which felt really good. "Hmm...I like that," I said.

"That's good," he responded.

When I was finished, the blonde quickly washed himself and then we left the shower, dried off and dressed. "Why did you have to cut it? It was one of my favorite T-shirts..." I explained to Deidara. "You can have one of mine."

I ignored this offer and picked a new T-shirt from my dresser.

We leaved my room and smelled delicious food. That was just the right thing, now!

But then we heard voices. One of it was Hidan's. Seemingly he returned from his mission with Kakuzu.

All of a sudden they all laughed. But why? I stood still and listened with Deidara. "Hahaha. Really? He really managed to do this?" Hidan asked.

"Yes! And you could hear Itachi in the whole hiding."

...Oh no! Why did Sasori have to tell this Hidan of all people? Goddamn it!

Deidara and me looked at each other. Then we slowly entered the kitchen where Hidan and Sasori were, to get some food.

I was embarrassed as hell and avoided looking at one of them but nevertheless I noticed that Hidan was crying tears because he was laughing so hard. When he saw me, he said: "Well, Itachi? Had Deidara had his fun with you? From what I've heard from Sasori, you really seemed to enjoy it." He started laughing again.

"Shut up!" I murmured, as I loaded my plate with food and sat down. Suddenly, Hidan grabbed my wrist and laughed again. (Did he ever stop?) "Oho! Did he have to tie you up that you would obey? Good job, Deidara. It was getting time that somebody turned this wild tiger to a tame kitten," Hidan said, making me unbelievably angry. I slammed my fists on the table so that the chopsticks rolled down. Then I stood up and went back to my room, slamming the door behind me, locking it even.

I would never ever let this happen again!

End


End file.
